


Season 1 Episode 1: Cracked Success Part 1 (Pilot)

by garnetore



Series: Universal Clash [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garnetore/pseuds/garnetore
Summary: Steven's uncle comes down for his birthday but the gems have to go on a very important mission.





	Season 1 Episode 1: Cracked Success Part 1 (Pilot)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so don't be too hard on me! 
> 
> The "---------------------------" means meanwhile / a pause.
> 
> Enjoy!

"When is he gonna get here! Dad! DAD! When, when, WHEN?!" Steven says for the thirteenth time. Obsidian, a huge, eight and a half foot gem glares down at him.

"Steven, I swear on the name of the Diamonds I will shatter you if-" Obsidian is cut off by Greg.

"Hey, calm down, Sid. He's just excited! It's his fifteenth birthday and he hasn't seen his uncle in a long time. Plus-"

Suddenly, the visitor Steven has been awaiting soars over the barn. He flies his plane too far, so he makes a u-turn and lands next to the structure. Lapis Lazuli and Peridot run out, thinking there was an attack.

"What's going on?! We're here to help!" Lapis yells. She summons a massive arm of water from the ground, ready to attack. Uncle Andy screams, and curls into a vulnerable ball. Peridot realizes that it's just Uncle Andy, and goes to greet him. Lapis seems to catch on, and retracts the water arm.

"Sorry! We have to be vigilant lately, the Diamond Authority has threatened another attack soon." Lapis apologizes. Peridot shakes his hand and apologizes as well.

"Fuggedaboutit! Where's Stevie! I've missed 'im!" Andy replies. Steven runs and jumps ten feet in the air, landing in Andy’s arms. 

"Uncle Andy!" He says joyfully.

"I've missed 'ya bud. How've things been with my barn, eh?"

"Peri and Lapis are taking great care of it. How long did it take to get here?" Steven asks.

"That doesn't matter. I've got a little somethin' for ya'," he rummages through his coat pocket for a couple seconds, and with a grin, he grabs a small model plane and hands it to Steven. "Me and your pops used to play with these things for hours, I would give you the whole set, but Aunt Deb took most of 'em for her friend's kid."

"It's perfect. I love it." Steven says with a huge smile on his face.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Scapolite has just finished mending Violet Spinel's ship. The repairs had taken 4 hours because of the ship's unique design. The Scapolite briskly walks to the next ship, preparing to fix a broken thruster. While the Spinel is inspecting the Scapolite’s flawless work, Spinel's receiver started vibrating. He presses a button, and a hologram boots up, revealing the large, sharp-looking Diamond that owns the Spinel.

"Your gem shipment is prepared for transportation," He says superiorly.

"It will be transported immediately, my Diamond." He answers. The hologram shuts down. Violet Spinels like him were to transfer gems to prisons, so when he received the gems, he immediately bubbled them. He loads them into a compartment in the ship and sets a course to Earth.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pearl and Garnet have been working all morning on Steven's birthday cake. All they need to do is add the eggs and mix the ingredients. Garnet grabs an egg, prepared to add it to the mixture, but she foresees Pearl knocking over the eggs so she turns around and grabs her, just before Pearl's arm makes contact with the carton, she hoisted in the air by Garnet. She doesn't knock it over, but Garnet drops her egg in the process, leaving them with one egg.

"Woops," is all Garnet can say.

"There are more eggs at headquarters, I'll be back in a second." Pearl sighs. She walks over to the Temple Gate and the center symbol on the star formation on the door glows. Pearl walks in and sees Hackmanite, but he is so submerged in his computer he doesn’t notice she came in. 

“Hello, Hackmanite,” Pearl says, a hint of anger in her voice. 

“Oh! Salutations, Pearl!” He says apologetically. Pearl strolls to the Conference Room, which is the only room in Headquarters that has a fridge, as gems don’t typically eat. She grabs the eggs and notices Steven’s receiver on the table. 

“Ugh, you’d think that if we had his receiver specifically made in the shape of that stupid cookie cat, Steven would at least keep it with him…” Pearl mutters to herself. Suddenly, the screen of Steven’s receiver flashed on, revealing a mission alert. Pearl taps the button labeled details and the screen flashes again. The receiver shows a page that has the details of the mission. The mission is to intercept a Spinel’s ship to retrieve Bismuth. Pearl remembered the controversial conference where she and other members of the Crystal Gem Union (CGU) debated whether they should rescue Bismuth. 

Two months. It had taken two whole months for them to come to a conclusion. A simple conclusion. The conclusion stated that they would rescue Bismuth if she was ever being transported to earth. It was actually happening. Pearl remembers contesting alongside Obsidian and Citrine and others for her rescue. Tears of joy spill from her eyes, she knows this is her time to shine. She bolts out of the room, forgetting the eggs and receiver. 

Garnet is already prepped for the mission and heading for the ship. Obsidian and Citrine have also been summoned for this mission and are already in their seats. Amethyst sees Steven outside, looking unhappy. She departs the ship and makes her way towards Steven.

“Hey buddy, wazzup?” Amethyst yells.

“Leave me alone,” Steven murmurs.

“Seriously, what’s wrong dude?”

“Everyone just forgot about my birthday. I don’t think I wanna go on this mission…”

“I’m so sorry Steven, I swear we’ll celebrate as soon as we get back. Why don’t you sit this one out and chill with Andy? Sound good?”

 

“Ya, I guess. I don’t wanna see Bismuth, anyway,”

“I get it. Seeya later, B-Day boy! Get ready for cake tonight!”

“Bye Amethyst.” Steven half-moans. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spinel has almost arrived on earth. He puts his ship on autopilot and checks on the prisoner gems. He hadn’t transported a Bismuth in a while. He is mesmerized by the metallic cascading colors on the Bismuth. Spinel returns to his chair. The ship is seconds away from landing. 

After making sure the ship is turned off, he exits his ship. The Gem Prison on Earth is a jet black crystal structure resembling Black Diamond wearing his ceremonial robes. Spinel makes a swish movement with his hands and the bubbled gems follow him as he walks to the prison. Abruptly, the CGU ship zooms in for a rough landing. All the recruited gems jump out. Spinel starts sprinting to the prison, the gem bubbles following closely behind. Obsidian is charging towards him, his 5-foot morningstar mace positioned over his head. Spinel realizes he won’t make it into the prison in time. He summons two throwing axes and prepares for battle. Spinel throws the two axes in the, causing them to somersault in place, charging them with vivid violet electric energy. He throws one at Obsidian, sending electricity throughout his body. Obsidian poofs. This power is new to the Crystal Gems. Garnet bubbles Obsidian, and motions the gems to flank Spinel. They slowly prowl towards Spinel, surrounding him. Garnet stops, and starts having a shocking vision of the future.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Garnet, time stops.

Ruby and Sapphire have taken shape. 

A tear pools on the bottom of Sapphire’s single eye. 

Ruby is hot as fire.

The tear crystallizes into sleek diamond-like ice. 

Ruby approaches the cerulean gem. She strokes her face, the heat melting the tear, causing it to streak down her face, crystallizing once more on her chin.

“Pearl.” is all Sapphire can manage to mutter.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Stop!” Garnet warns. 

Pearl is already in the air, elegantly flying towards the mesmerizing Bismuth. Little does Pearl know that her doom is also in the air.

Pearl grasps the colorful cascading gem and lands to the ground with grace. The axe is not graceful when it lands directly on Pearl’s gem, causing it to poof. Obsidian reforms at this moment, but Pearl will not. She has a crack down the center of her gem. 

Spinel unleashes his worst weapon, his taunting laugh.

“Keep the Bismuth. This will be much more valuable to my Diamond,” he says with a glaring smile. 

Spinel throws his axe to the ground, forcing a shockwave through the ground, knocking the shocked gems backwards. He bolts to the prison, disposing of the remaining gems (except for Pearl), and boards his ship.


End file.
